Novamente?
by carol.bols
Summary: .
1. Prefácio

Prefácio

Eu tinha tomado a minha decisão, eu iria terminar tudo com ele.  
Peguei o telefone na mesinha de canto do meu apartamento e disquei seu numero.  
- Oi Kris! – ele atendeu com entusiasmo.  
- Oi, temos que conversar. Você pode vir aqui agora?  
- Claro, mas...agora?  
- Sim, por favor.  
Em quinze minutos ele chegou, abri a porta e ele estava no batente da minha porta. Os meus sentimentos eram indescritíveis, indefinidos.  
- Sente-se. – falei apontando o sofá.  
- O que é tão urgente?  
- Nos precisamos terminar, não podemos fingir que está tudo bem.  
- Mas por que isso agora? Tem certeza que não está tudo bem? – perguntou se aproximando e pegando a minha mão.  
- Não está tudo bem. Por favor, entenda. Eu preciso fazer isso. – me levantei com raiva – Vá embora e não me ligue mais. Será para o nosso bem.  
- Tudo bem, eu irei – falou pegando meu rosto com as duas mãos –, mas eu vou te amar pra sempre.  
- Vai logo! – falei secando as minhas lágrimas.  
Ele saiu do meu apartamento de cabeça baixa. O observei até que desaparecesse nas escadas.  
Eu sabia que era a decisão certa, mas agora sentia como se fosse a errada.


	2. Reencontro

.

Eu cheguei ao estúdio onde seria o teste para o filme que eu gostaria muito de participar, e o avistei chegando com o seu sorriso torto perfeito, cumprimentando a todos.  
Fazia dois anos que não nos falávamos, desde o ultimo filme da saga crepúsculo, e eu sentia como se nunca tivéssemos nos conhecido. Ele continuava lindo, e com as roupas surradas que ele nunca trocava por limpas.  
Fui até sua direção, e ele ficou muito surpreso, ou...alegre por me ver.  
- Oi! – falou me dando um abraço excessivamente lento e apertado – Senti sua falta, Stewart.  
- Eu também.  
– Nossa! Que bom te ver! – falou chegando para trás para me 'avaliar' – Está aqui para a audição?  
- Também é ótimo te ver! – a não ser pelo fato de eu estar quase me decidindo para casar com o meu namorado – Sim, estou aqui pelo papel da irmã da principal, e você?  
Ele deu aquele sorriso torto lindo e continuou.  
- Eu vou fazer o teste para o seu namorado! Que coincidência não é mesmo!  
Ele me pegou pela cintura sorrindo adoravelmente.  
- Vamos ganhar o papel! – o sorriso perfeito de novo.  
- Por que você tem tanta certeza? – perguntei mesmo sabendo que o motivo era a nossa perfeita química.  
- Porque eu somente irei agir normalmente, apaixonado por você!  
- Para, Pattinson. Você sabe que eu estou muito bem com o Mike agora! – falei com muita raiva.  
- Pobre Mike! – ele falou ironicamente indo à direção de seu lugar para a audição, enquanto eu fui para o meu, batendo os pés de raiva.

Como nós tínhamos uma química incrível conseguimos o papel e teríamos que ensaiar, pois o começo da gravação era em um mês! Iria ser um mês de muito Robert e sorrisos tortos perfeitos. Pobre Mike!  
- Passo lá as oito? – ele perguntou pondo as mãos nos braços da cadeira que eu estava sentada.  
- Você nem sabe onde eu estou morando agora. Ou sabe? – perguntei vendo que o sorriso malicioso apareceu no seu rosto.  
- Acabei de descobrir. Então as oito?  
- Pode ser. – falei braba por ter cedido.

Faltavam dois minutos para as oito horas e eu já estava ficando nervosa, mesmo sabendo que ele ia se atrasar, era típico do Rob se atrasar. Porém eram oito horas em ponto e o interfone tocou, não podia ser o Rob, ele não seria tão pontual.  
- Olá, quem é?  
- Sou eu, Stewart! – ele respondeu com aquela voz que me deixava tonta.  
- Pode subir!  
Abri a porta e ele estava lá com a mesma camiseta que estava na audiência, o sorriso torto e uma caixa de refrigerante.  
- Imaginei que você não tivesse comprado. – falou apontando para o refrigerante.  
- E acertou, estava me mantendo saudável, mas vejo que vai ser impossível com você por perto.  
- Qual o filme que esta passando? – falou já entrando na minha casa e se jogando no sofá.  
- Ainda não olhei, o controle está na mesinha de canto. – falei andando para a cozinha para colocar o refri na geladeira.  
- Não tem nada de bom. Vamos somente ensaiar então. – ele disse triste por não conseguir achar nada bom na TV, e não ter nenhum filme consigo.  
- Você trouxe seu texto?  
- Sim. Vamos começar?  
- Sim.  
Ficamos nos olhando esperando que algum de nós tomasse uma iniciativa. É claro que Robert tomou a iniciativa de falar.  
- Você tem certeza que não tem nada na TV? Pode ser um filme ruim!  
- Acho que sim, vamos checar mais uma vez?  
- Sim.  
Achamos um programa de reality show e assistimos, era melhor do que tentar ensaiar enquanto estávamos muito tensos.  
De repente ele pegou o controle e desligou a TV.  
- Kristen?  
- Sim?  
- Nos vamos fingir que nunca aconteceu nada?  
Senti as minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas.  
- Não sei. – menti, é claro que não íamos fingir que nunca sentimos mais do que um mero amor de amigos, era muito mais, era um desejo incontrolável. Mas eu não queria falar sobre isso, eu sabia que eu ia ceder no final.  
- Eu não consigo Kris. Eu não posso ficar aqui sem poder te tocar, te beijar. Eu não vou me controlar.  
- Pattinson! – falei com um misto de tristeza e raiva.  
- Você não sente isso também?  
- É claro que eu sinto, mas...  
- Mike?  
- Sim, a nossa relação estava melhorando, e eu não quero magoá-lo. Ele é meu melhor amigo. – falei olhando para as minhas mãos, eu não tinha certeza se devia olhá-lo, não sabia se iria me controlar.  
- Você prefere que ele descubra sozinho?  
- Eu preciso pensar Robert. As coisas não assim tão simples. – falei o encarando.  
- Desculpe Kris. – falou acariciando meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos – Eu não deveria te pressionar.  
Eu não conseguiria resistir nem mais um minuto, nossos rostos já estavam muito perto. Eu sentia seu hálito na minha boca, nossos lábios se tocaram e a sua língua se misturava com a minha como se aquela fosse a ultima vez que iram se tocar.  
Ele me empurrou contra o sofá e passou a mão pelas minhas costas, abrindo o meu sutiã. Abri sua calça mais rápido do que eu esperava. Ele se livrou de toda a minha roupa em menos de dez minutos, enquanto eu também o despia.  
Era como se o mundo não existisse, uma coisa que eu não sentia quando estava com o Mike, somente Robert era capaz de me deixar assim.  
Aquela noite foi a de mais intensidade entre os nossos corpos, era como se aquilo pudesse terminar a qualquer momento, e eu não queria que isso terminasse nunca mais.  
Eu tinha me rendido aos meus desejos por ele.  
- Por que você simplesmente não fica comigo pra sempre, Stewart?  
- Não sei. – falei confusa. Aquilo era realmente tudo o que eu queria, o que me impedia de realizar?  
- Não é o Mike – ele afirmou quando deveria se perguntar.  
Ficamos em silencio somente abraçados em meu sofá.  
- Vamos pro seu quarto, aqui está apertado.  
- Sim. – meu sofá era muito pequeno e Robert estava com os pés pra fora.  
Ele me pegou no colo e me deitou na minha cama. Deitou-se em cima de mim, jogando todo o seu peso.  
- Senti falta disso.  
Olhei para ele me perguntando do que estava falando. Ele respondeu meu pensamento.  
- De ficar na sua casa, como se só nós dois fossemos suficiente um para o outro.  
- Eu também.  
- Deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes agora.  
- Robert, como...?  
Ele repousou o dedo indicador na minha boca me impedindo de continuar.  
Beijou-me lentamente, passando a mão entre o meu cabelo, me relaxando por completo.  
- Com certeza deveríamos nos ver mais!


	3. Café da Manhã

é da manhã

Acordei com a intensa luz do sol nos meus olhos. Olhei para o lado, mas Robert não estava ali. Levantei-me assustada, ele nunca saia no meio da noite.  
Fui até a cozinha e ele estava lá, na pia da minha casa lavando alguma louça que eu certamente não tinha sujado.  
- Ai Kristen, volta pro quarto. Você está estragando tudo.  
- Tudo bem. – falei quando ele moveu sua mão como se estivesse mandando um cachorro sair de perto.  
Voltei para o quarto e sentei na beirada da cama, olhando ansiosa para a porta.  
- Cuidado para não quebrar nada Pattinson. – gritei do quarto.  
Escutei ele gargalhar na cozinha.  
- E agora eu lhe apresento o café da manhã digno de uma rainha. – falou um pouco atrapalhado, pois tinha uma rosa vermelha entre os dentes.  
Comecei a gargalhar, sem perceber.  
- O que foi? Estou ridículo não é?  
- Não é isso. É diferente! – falei segurando o riso.  
- Então – falou sentando na cama ao meu lado. – temos... – ele parou de falar e ficou olhando para a bandeja como se houvesse algo errado.  
- O que foi? – perguntei confusa, eu não via nada de errado.  
- Bom, é que eu te trouxe uma bandeja para um jantar!  
Gargalhei novamente.  
- Continuando, temos vinho – falou servindo duas taças -, temos também morango, e é claro funde de chocolate!  
- Sua sorte é que hoje é sábado!  
- Às vezes eu consigo me organizar muito bem Stewart. – falou molhando o morango no chocolate e me dando na boca.  
Ele se deitou na minha cama, e ficou olhando para o teto pensativo.  
- Cansou? – falei pegando um pouco de funde nos meus dedos e passando na sua boca.  
- Nunca. – falou me pegando pela cintura e me colocando na cama embaixo dele, cuidando para não derrubar a bandeja.  
Ele se levantou rapidamente, colocou a bandeja no chão e voltou para me beijar.  
Robert tirou a camisa dele que eu estava usando para ficarmos em total contato. Parecia que o vinho tinha nos deixado com muito desejo, nós precisávamos estar perto um do outro, e por mais perto que estivéssemos não parecia suficiente.  
Ficamos abraçados durante a manhã inteira, conversando sobre o que tínhamos feito até nos reencontrarmos.  
- Você não sentiu falta de mim? – ele me perguntou com aquele sorriso perfeito.  
- É claro que não. – respondi e ele me olhou surpreso. – Eu tinha que fingir pra mim mesma que não. Eu iria sofrer muito se me permitisse pensar em você.  
- Eu pensei em você.  
Ele ficou pensativo, novamente com o olhar fixo no teto.  
- Você está muito estranho hoje Robert.  
- Por quê? – ele perguntou, ainda com os olhos no teto.  
- Você está distraído.  
- Eu tenho pensado muito em nós dois. – falou me encarando seriamente. – Tenho me preocupado com o Mike.  
Gemi e coloquei minha mão no rosto.  
- Achei que não iríamos falar disso tão cedo. – falei fazendo biquinho.  
- Mas nós temos que falar sobre isso. Você vai falar com ele ou vai continuar escondendo tudo isso?  
- Eu quero falar com ele.  
- Então por que não fala?  
- Porque eu não quero magoá-lo.  
- Está bem. Mas eu não posso agüentar por muito tempo. Você tem um mês pra falar com ele.  
- Obrigada por me compreender. – falei colando nossos lábios sutilmente. – Nós vamos passar o dia aqui?  
- Não sei. Você quer ir à esquina ser flagrada por um fotógrafo?  
- Não, é claro que não. Mas eu não sei se tem comida em casa. – falei sentindo as minhas bochechas coradas, eu nunca ficava sem comida.  
- Então eu vou embora. – ele se levantou da cama, e começou a pegar suas peças de roupa espalhadas pelo quarto.  
- O quê?  
- E depois você vai pro meu apartamento. – ele terminou, rindo de mim. – Agora eu vou passar no supermercado, você quer alguma coisa em especial?  
- Não, mas compre alguma coisa pronta.  
- Talvez. – falou me beijando. – Até mais.


	4. Notícias Indesejadas

ícias Indesejadas

Tomei um banho e fui para sua casa. Quando cheguei senti cheiro de alguma comida que com certeza não vinha da cozinha de Robert.  
Ele abriu a porta com um sorriso gigante e com as mãos sujas de algum molho.  
- Seja bem vinda!  
- Obrigada Sr. Pattinson.  
Andamos até a cozinha.  
- Não acredito que esse cheiro bom é da sua comida.  
- Por que não? – perguntou, mas viu que eu não ia acreditar. – Tudo bem, eu comprei tudo pronto.  
- Eu sabia. – falei beijando-o.  
- Você gosta de comida japonesa, não é?  
- Sim.  
- Eu aluguei uns filmes, você quer ver?  
- Claro.  
Começamos assistir e eu dormi na metade do primeiro filme.  
Acordei na sua cama, olhei para o seu relógio e já eram oito horas da noite.  
- Dorminhoca. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu não tinha percebido que ele estava do meu lado.  
- É tão bom acordar ao seu lado.  
- Não tão bom quanto estar ao seu. – falou com aquele sorriso torto maravilhoso.  
Era ótimo estar com Robert, porque eu sempre era eu mesma, eu não precisava agradá-lo. Creio que estarmos juntos nos completava.  
- O jantar está na mesa!  
- Já?  
- Quando você quiser. – ele falou me beijando e me puxando pelos quadris para me colocar no seu colo.  
A campainha tocou interrompendo nosso beijo.  
- Já volto! – falou correndo para a porta. Eu me levantei e fiquei perto da porta do quarto, onde eu podia ver a porta. – É a Nikki. – sussurrou.  
Entrei no quarto e fechei a porta. Deitei-me na cama me perguntando "O que a Nikki estava fazendo na porta da casa do Robert?". Ela não estava no elenco do nosso filme. Talvez eles estivessem mantendo contato.  
Uma coisa era certa: eu não tinha o direito de sentir ciúmes, mas sentia mesmo assim.  
Fiquei atrás da porta escutando, ou melhor, tentando escutar o que eles falavam. Acho que Nikki perguntou se ele tinha companhia. Ouvi sua voz ficar mais alta e corri para me esconder no banheiro. Por que ela estava com ciúmes dele? Eles estavam juntos?  
Ela entrou e desistiu de procurar. Escutei ela dizer algo como "Está bem eu só vim pegar meu casaco." Por um tempo eles ficaram em silêncio.  
Eles estavam se beijando?  
Pra mim era o fim da linha. Abri a porta com raiva e vi que Robert estava fechando a porta. Fiquei aliviada. Eles não estavam se beijando. Ele estava a mandando embora. Pelo menos eu preferia acreditar nisso.  
Sentei na cama e ele veio falar comigo.  
- Você está bem?  
- Acho que sim. O que ela queria? – falei como se não soubesse.  
- Esqueceu um casaco e veio buscar. Quer jantar?  
- Pode ser. – falei me levantando. Ele também se levantou.  
- Kris? – ele me pegou pelo braço me forçando a virar para ele. – Nós não temos nada, somos amigos.  
- Eu sei. – falei beijando-o.  
Jantamos falando muito pouco. Robert não brincou, e quase nem sorriu. Não entendi sua reação. Quem devia estar assim era eu!  
- Está satisfeita? – perguntou com medo de ser desaprovado.  
- Sim. – falei me levantando e caminhando até seu lugar. Sentei no seu colo e comecei a fazer carinho no seu cabelo. – Só para constar, eu não estou chateada, e se você quiser sair com a Nikki eu não me importo. E nem devia me importar.  
- Eu não saí com a Nikki. – olhei para ele confusa. – Saímos como amigos, ela quis me apresentar uma amiga, e não me deixou recusar.  
- E você saiu com a amiga dela? – perguntei mais ciumenta do que eu queria ser.  
- Não, ela nem se parecia com você.  
- Engraçadinho. – falei o beijando.  
Ele colocou minhas pernas ao lado das suas na pequena cadeira. A cadeira rangeu, ele riu e me levantou com apenas uma mão. Eu me senti uma bonequinha, mas não importava, afinal era Robert!  
Levou-me para o quarto e me jogou na cama.  
Tudo voltou ao normal, éramos apenas nós mesmos, e isso era suficiente.  
No dia seguinte teríamos que trabalhar, então fomos dormir mais cedo. Não tão cedo, afinal era o Robert, e ele nunca se cansava!

Fomos trabalhar e nesse filme não éramos íntimos de muita gente, então como faríamos um casal no papel, ninguém estranhou a nossa excessiva intimidade.  
Passamos a semana inteira juntos. Na maioria das vezes ele ia para meu apartamento, pois era mais arrumado!  
Michael estava viajando, mas teria duas semanas de folga. Na sexta-feira ele me ligou. E Robert estava comigo.  
- Oi linda!  
- Oi Mich.  
- Você ficaria muito chateada se eu fosse passar a minha folga com minha família?  
- Não, por mim tudo bem. – falei fazendo um sinal com meu dedão para cima para Robert.  
- Tem certeza bebê? – ele perguntou e Robert riu de mim. Taquei meu travesseiro nele.  
- Sim, está tudo bem.  
- Mas no mês que vem você não me escapa!  
- Tudo bem. – falei com tristeza, mas ele não notou. Michael quase nunca notava nas minhas reações.  
Desliguei e Robert ainda ria.  
- Bebê? – ele gargalhava.  
- Cala a boca Pattinson.  
- Ta bom meu bebê! – me beijou com o riso ainda nos lábios.  
Escutamos alguém bater na porta, com muita força.  
- Vai para o banheiro. – sussurei para Robert enquanto colocava alguma roupa decente.  
Caminhei até a porta arrumando meu cabelo.  
- Sim? – falei olhando pelo vão da porta semi-aberta pela corrente.  
- Essa carta para você Srta. Stewart.  
- Obrigada.  
Peguei a carta e fechei a porta.  
Gritei por Robert, que ainda estava no banheiro.  
- É dos meus pais. - Abri e comecei a ler.  
A letra era da minha mãe. Estava confusa, mas logo nas primeiras palavras desmaiei.


	5. Eu te amo

CAPÍTULO QUATRO:

Robert POV

Peguei Kristen no colo sem saber o que fazer. Lembrei-me que meu pai me ensinou algumas coisas de primeiros socorros, então corri com ela par sua minúscula cozinha e passei água nos seus lábios e coloquei sua cabeça para baixo, no meio de suas pernas.

Ela acordou assustada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou-me com a voz fraca.

- Você desmaiou. Acho que precisa comer alguma coisa.

- Ai meu Deus, a carta. – falou se lembrando.

- Depois você vê a carta.

- Não, não posso esperar. – ela retrucou tentando se levantar em vão.

Coloquei-a no sofá e fiz um sanduíche.

Ela pegou da minha mão e começou a chorar. A abracei.

- Quer falar sobre a carta?

- Meu pai está internado Robert. – falou chorando ainda mias.

- Calma Kris, você tem que ler toda a carta. Talvez não seja muito grave.

- Está bem. – falou terminando de comer seu sanduíche.

Kristen não conseguia para de chorar mesmo enquanto comia, eu estava ficando preocupado. E se alguém estivesse para morrer? Eu não suportaria ver a Kris triste por muito tempo.

- Você quer que eu pegue a carta? – perguntei com medo que ela chorasse mais.

- Sim, por favor.

Fui até o seu quarto e voltei sem abrir a carta novamente.

- Você quer que eu leia? – perguntei quando vi que ela se esforçou para ler, pois tinha muita água nos olhos.

- Obrigada. – falou se aconchegando no meu colo.

- _Querida Kris,_

_temos algumas notícias más para te dar. Queria esperar um pouco mais até que a situação melhorasse, mas as coisas não estão fáceis. Seu pai foi internado fazem duas semanas, agora ele está em casa. _– "acho que foi aqui que ela desmaiou" pensei. – _Estamos muito preocupados, se você puder nos ligue. Queria que você viesse passar uns dias aqui, talvez ele melhore. _– Kris começou a chorar mais. – _Nós te amamos muito e sentimos sua falta. Beijos da sua família._

- Está tudo bem, ele vai melhorar. – falei tentando conforta-la.

- Espero que sim. – falou me abraçando.

Eu sentia que agora Kris precisava de mim, não por seus desejos. Mas do meu apoio, e eu queria estranhamente ficar perto dela para ajudá-la. Cuidar dela.

Fomos para o quarto e ficamos abraçados durante algumas horas. Kris dormiu, mas eu não conseguia relaxar.

Olhei no relógio e já eram quatro horas da manhã. Hoje seria um dia longo, não sabia como Kris conseguiria ir trabalhar, e eu precisava cuidar dela agora.

Dormi algumas horas e acordei nove horas, pois Kris tinha acordado.

- Bom dia minha linda, está melhor hoje?

- Não sei. A minha cara está horrível?

- Não, está perfeita! – falei fazendo Kris rir.

- Obrigada Rob, mas você não precisa fingir!

- Eu não estou mentindo! – retruquei, e realmente eu não estava!

- O que eu vou dizer para Louise? – Louise era a diretora do nosso filme.

- O que EU vou dizer para Louise?

- Você não precisa dizer nada, porque você vai trabalhar.

- Eu vou ficar aqui com você senhorita Stewart.

- Rob, - ela disse tristemente o meu nome, como ela nunca tinha falado. – eu vou ter que viajar.

Fiz uma cara de cachorro pidão.

- Não fica triste é por pouco tempo.

- Tudo bem, eu acho que posso me virar sozinho.

- Seu bobinho. – ela falou me beijando com um sorriso nos lábios. Ao menos eu a deixava feliz.

- Quanto tempo você vai ficar lá? – falei me levantando para ir trabalhar, pois pelo visto era essa minha única opção.

- Acho que duas semanas.

Levei Kristen para o seu apartamento para que ela arrumasse sua mala. Eu tentei a convencer que eu iria levá-la para o aeroporto, mas Kristen estava decidida a ir sozinha.

- Vou sentir sua falta. – falei apoiando-me na parede do seu quarto, enquanto ela pegava suas roupas e colocava de qualquer jeito na mala.

- Não fale assim, você sabe que eu preciso ir.

- Eu não estou pedindo pra você ficar. Mas...

- O que Robert? – falou ela um pouco braba.

- Você vai me ligar?

- Claro que sim. – ela falou rindo um pouco. – Você é um tolo mesmo. – falou correndo pros meus braços e me beijando por um longo momento.

- Eu te amo Kris. – falei sem pensar.

- Eu te amo Pattinson! – ela falou rindo contra meu pescoço.

Fui ao estúdio e Louise falou que não eu poderia gravar somente as cenas que não incluíam Kristen, que eram pouquíssimas. Então sai do trabalho cedo demais, e passei na locadora e aluguei uns dez filmes para me distrair enquanto Kris viajava.

Eu estava em casa e meu telefone tocou, corri para pegar. Mas não era Kris.

- Oi Robert querido. – era Nikki. Fiquei desapontado.

- Oi Nikki, o que você quer? – falei um pouco rabugento.

- Nossa Rob, eu só queria saber se você quer sair comigo hoje, mas pelo visto não está com humor para isso.

- Não estou mesmo.

Ficamos em silencio por um bom tempo.

- Tudo bem então, tchau. – Nikki falou braba.

- Tchau.

Ela desligou o telefone fazendo com que o som quase me ensurdecesse.

Nikki ainda achava que eu sentia algo por ela, mesmo quando eu não demonstrava nenhum sentimento além da nossa amizade.

Isso me distraiu por pouco tempo, em alguns instantes já estava pensando na Kristen. E ela não tinha me ligado, será que Michael estava por lá? Se ele estivesse eu seria obrigado a ir lá salvar a Kris daquela pequena pessoa estranha.

Coloquei o primeiro filme da noite para evitar o impulso de ligar para Kris.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esclarecimentos:

Não tenho nada contra Nikki e Michael. Só falei mal pra dar uma apimentada no clima da Robsten!

Obrigada para quem escreveu pra minha fic, eu realmente não esperava tanto ibope!


	6. Lar doce? lar

CAPÍTULO CINCO:

Kristen PoV:

Cheguei ao aeroporto e ainda um pouco tonta com toda a situação, comprei minha passagem. Esperei por duas horas até entrar na sala de espera, meu avião sairia em somente depois de três horas da compra.

Li todas as revistas que pude.

Duas coisas martelavam na minha cabeça, a doença de meu pai e meu relacionamento com Robert.

Nos últimos dias nos envolvemos demais, e eu não poderia continuar com Michael.

Minha mãe com certeza havia contado para Michael de meu pai, e agora ele devia estar na minha casa conversando com minha família e tentando acalma-los. Eu não podia culpar Michael, ele não era um namorado ruim. E era isso que me preocupava, o que eu falaria a ele?

Peguei meu telefone para ligar para Robert, mas me limitei a falar com minha mãe.

- Oi mãe!

- Oi Kris, meu amor!

- Eu estou indo para Los Angeles agora.

- Que bom filha. Estamos com muita saudade de você. – escutei ela gritar para todos, inclusive para Michael, que eu estava 'voltando para casa'.

- Vou chegar perto das oito horas da noite.

- Estaremos esperando por você!

- Que bom. – falei um pouco irônica, mas ela não percebeu.

- Até mais.

- Um beijo, nós te amamos.

- Eu também. – falei um pouco envergonhada.

Meu vôo chegou cedo, mas minha família já estava lá, com exceção do meu pai.

- Cadê meu pai? – perguntei para minha mãe antes de falar qualquer coisa.

- Ele ficou em casa com sua irmã.

- Vamos então?

- Claro.

Michael me abraçou pelos ombros e me deu um beijo na testa.

- Senti sua falta bebê!

Murmurei um 'também' inaudível.

Cheguei a casa e fui logo falar com meu pai.

- Oi pai. – ele estava fraco e pálido.

- Oi minha filha. Que bom que você veio.

- Como você está?

- Estou melhor a cada dia.

- Que bom, então quando eu voltar você vai estar curado! – falei animada.

- Voltar pra onde?

- Como assim? Eu tenho um trabalho pai. – e um amante também que está me esperando em casa.

De repente lembrei que não tinha ligado para Robert, ele devia estar preocupado.

- Achei que você ia ficar por alguns meses. – falou tristonho.

- Desculpe pai, mas eu não posso mesmo. Mas eu vou ficar por duas semanas, o que o senhor acha?

- Tudo bem. – falou me abraçando.

Minha mãe fez uma janta especial, pois a família estava reunida e feliz, exceto por mim.

Não queria admitir, mas sentia muito a falta de Rob. Precisava sentir o cheiro dele, ou ao menos ver seu sorriso perfeito que me fazia sorrir também.

Antes de dormir fui para a varanda com o intuito de ligar para Rob, mas Michael veio atrás de mim.

- Oi princesinha!

- Oi Mich.

- Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer que te deixe mais feliz?

- Não. – respondi com grosseria.

- Sei que é uma situação difícil, mas eu só queria te ver feliz.

- Realmente não há nada que me deixe melhor do que eu estou agora. – falei sem olhar para ele. – Me deixe sozinha, por favor.

- Tudo bem. – ele me beijou levemente nos lábios e entrou em casa.

Senti que iria desabar a chorar, mas peguei meu telefone e não resisti. Liguei para Robert.

- Oi Rob.

- Oi Kris, achei que tinha morrido. – falou com humor negro.

- Quase isso.

- O seu silencio me machuca. – ele falou excessivamente romântico.

- Desculpe, não tive tempo hoje.

- Entendo. Quando você volta?

- Vou ficar duas semanas, meu pai realmente precisa de mim.

- Claro, mas não esqueça de mim.

- Nunca. Agora preciso desligar, Michael está aqui.

- O QUÊ? – perguntou sem conseguir esconder a surpresa.

- Eu também me surpreendi, mas eu não posso mandá-lo embora.

- Essa é a sua chance de falar com ele Kris.

- Eu sei, mas ainda espero que ele vá embora amanhã.

- Você que sabe Kris. – falou sem conseguir esconder o ciúme.

- Não se preocupe, eu volto pra você em duas semanas okay?

- Okay!

- Não me ligue. Espere que eu te ligo. – falei antes que ele pudesse retrucar.

- Tudo bem.

- Tchau Rob.

- Tchau Kris!

Desliguei o telefone então senti uma mão no meu ombro, pulei com o susto.

- O que está acontecendo filha? – me aliviei quando vi que era minha mãe.

- Ai mãe! Que susto.

- Achei que você estava bem com Michael.

- Eu também achei mãe.

- Quem é ele?

- É o Robert.

- De crepúsculo? – acenei com a cabeça, envergonhada. – Novamente?

- É mais forte que eu mãe. E agora eu não sei o que falar para Michael.

- Você devia falar a verdade, mas ele não vai aceitar. – falou, repensando o que disse. – Já sei você diz que precisa de um tempo. – Minha mãe estava me apoiando por trair meu namorado?

- Mas eu não quero um tempo.

- Você finge.

- Obrigada mãe. Achei que ninguém iria me entender.

Agora eu tinha decidido, iria falar com Michael amanhã. Minha família, ou melhor, meu pai, ainda achava que os casais não podiam dormir juntos até o casamento então eu estava livre por esta noite.


	7. Grandes Confusões

Acordei com minha mãe gritando dentro de casa. Estava brigando com minha irmã, pois ela não queria limpar a casa, ou algo assim.  
Tomei café e liguei para Michael que preferiu ficar em um hotel perto da minha casa.  
- Oi Kris! – atendeu com entusiasmo.  
- Oi, você pode vir aqui agora, precisamos conversar.  
- Sim, claro. Já estou indo.  
Em quinze minutos ele chegou, fomos para o meu quarto para conversar.  
- Sente-se. – falei apontando o sofá.- O que é tão urgente?- Nos precisamos terminar, não podemos fingir que está tudo bem.- Mas por que isso agora? Tem certeza que não está tudo bem? – perguntou se aproximando e pegando a minha mão.- Não está tudo bem. Por favor, entenda. Eu preciso fazer isso. – me levantei com raiva – Vá embora e não me ligue mais. Será para o nosso bem.- Tudo bem, eu irei – falou pegando meu rosto com as duas mãos –, mas eu vou te amar pra sempre.- Vai logo! – falei secando as minhas lágrimas.  
Era como se eu alguém tirasse todo o peso das minhas costas. Sentia-me livre agora. Mas por algum motivo parecia a coisa errada a se fazer.  
Minha mãe foi ao meu quarto.  
- Seu pai está confuso.  
- Não é só ele.  
- Você ainda gosta do Michael? – perguntou perplexa.  
- Não é isso. Acho que estou triste porque perdi um grande amigo.  
- Mas você só perdeu o namorado Kristen.  
- Não sei. Vou falar com papai.  
Fui ao quarto dos meus pais e vi que meu pai não estava lá. Sai pela casa como uma louca gritando por ele.  
- Estou aqui. – ouvi sua voz fraca.  
Ele estava na sala. Conversei com um pouco com ele e sai para fazer compras.  
Fui para o shopping e liguei para Rob do estacionamento.  
Ele não atendeu no telefone da casa. Liguei para o seu celular e caiu na caixa postal. Ele devia estar trabalhando.  
Sai do meu carro e entrei no shopping. Eu olhava as lojas, mas nenhuma roupa me agradava. Acho que nada me agradaria hoje.  
Desisti das compras e fui para a praia, precisava colocar minha mente longe dos meus problemas.  
Estacionei meu carro e fiquei ali com pouca coragem de prosseguir.  
- Oi! – uma voz nada familiar me chamou de fora do carro.  
- Oi? – falei abrindo a porta.  
Era Orlando Bloom, eu sempre gostei muito do trabalho dele e não esperava encontra-lo ali, ao lado do meu carro.  
- Você é Kristen Stewart certo? – ele sabia meu nome!  
- Sim, e você é Orlando Bloom, é um prazer enorme te conhecer! – falei com um grande sorriso no rosto.  
- Nossa igualmente. Eu adoro seus filmes!  
- Sério?  
- Claro! Você está indo a algum lugar?  
- Não, estava só passeando um pouco. E você? – ele não parecia estar trabalhando, estava de blusa regata e short de praia.  
- Também não, quer ir ali ao bar tomar algo?  
- Claro!  
U-A-U. Orlando Bloom acabava de me chamar para 'sair' praticamente. Era o que eu precisava para me distrair! Afinal ele era meu ídolo, e era lindo!  
Sentamos em uma mesa para dois e pedimos sucos. Eu não queria beber álcool nesta hora da manhã.  
- Então, você está fazendo algum filme agora?  
- Sim, é um projeto pequeno, mas promete bombar no cinema.  
- Quem está dirigindo?  
- Sam Mendes. Você conhece?  
- Sim, claro. Um ótimo diretor!  
- Está sendo filmado aqui mesmo?  
- Não, em Austin. Eu estou aqui para visitar meus pais. E você?  
- Eu estou de férias, acho que vou para o Caribe amanhã! Você já foi lá?  
- Não. – falei me envergonhando.  
- Eu irei sozinho. Quer ir comigo? – Orlando Bloom estava me convidando para ir ao Caribe? Me belisca porque eu estou sonhando!  
- Acho que não posso. Meu pai está com a saúde comprometida, tenho que ficar por aqui mesmo.  
- É uma pena. Eu adoraria te conhecer melhor!  
- Realmente! – "Kristen se concentre, você ama Robert Pattinson" falou alguma voz na minha cabeça enquanto outra dizia "Kristen, você terminou o namoro, está LIVRE!".  
- O que você vai fazer hoje à noite Kris?  
- Nada! – Ele ia me convidar pra sair?  
- Posso ficar com seu numero?  
- Claro! - falei anotando no seu celular de ultima geração.  
- Agora eu preciso ir. Ligo pra você mais tarde.  
Deixou o dinheiro dos sucos na mesa e saiu na direção do seu carro.  
Paguei a conta e fui para meu carro. Não conseguia tirar o sorriso do meu rosto. Orlando Bloom praticamente me chamou pra sair! Eu estava pasma.  
Passei o resto do dia com meu pai. Ele estava animado e se ele melhorasse, eu iria pra casa mais cedo. Precisava trabalhar, e não queria admitir, mas precisava de Robert!  
Meu telefone tocou, mas não reconheci o número. Atendi achando que era Orlando, mas era uma mulher.  
- Olá Srta. Stewart. Aqui é a secretária do Sr. Bloom.  
- Oh sim!  
- Ele lhe pede desculpas, mas teve que viajar as pressas para o Caribe. Mas te ligara assim que voltar a Los Angeles.  
- Claro. Obrigada!  
- Eu que agradeço Srta. Stewart. Tenha uma boa noite. – terminou com a voz de atendente de tele marketing.  
Eu já desconfiava que ele fizesse algo assim, afinal era ORLANDO BLOOM!  
Fui tomar banho para ir dormir. Deitei na minha cama e encarei meu celular por um bom tempo, mas não consegui me conter. Disquei o numero de Robert.  
- Oi Kris! Desculpe por não te atender antes. – falou com culpa na voz.  
- Oi Rob, não tem problema.  
- Eu estava trabalhando! Como foi seu dia?  
- Foi confuso.  
- Falou com Michael?  
- Sim. – falei quase inaudivelmente.  
- E?  
- Eu sou uma garota livre! – falei com o máximo de empolgação que consegui!  
- Agora eu posso te pedir em casamento que nada vai atrapalhar? – falou brincalhão.  
- Claro Rob.  
- Que bom. – falou com seriedade, o que me preocupou um pouco, mas deixei de lado. – Já sabe quando volta?  
- Acho que está semana ainda. Meu pai está melhorando.  
- Ainda bem.  
- Por quê?  
- Eu não iria agüentar tanto tempo longe de você!  
- Você iria se matar Pattinson? – perguntei braba.  
- Não, somente iria onde você estivesse pra te beijar o máximo de tempo que eu pudesse!  
Ficamos em silencio, somente escutando as respirações e os suspiros.  
- Eu preciso de você Rob. – odiava admitir aquilo, mas era a verdade!  
Robert continuou em silencio.  
- Como estão as coisas por ai?  
- Estão normais. Um pouco triste sem você, mas estamos tentando levar.  
- E você tem falado com a Nikki?  
- N-não. – falou um pouco nervoso.  
- Pattinson eu te conheço. Se você saiu com ela eu não vou me importar, mas prefiro que não minta pra mim.  
- Eu não saí com ela.  
- Tudo bem então.  
- Mas ela veio ao meu apartamento ontem. – fez uma longa pausa e terminou. – Eu disse pra ela que não queria sair com ela, mas ela não obedeceu.  
Gargalhei descontroladamente.  
- Kristen?  
- Você fala dela como se fosse um cachorro. – falei ainda rindo.  
- Ainda bem que você leva na esportiva.  
Minha mãe bateu na porta do meu quarto e a mandei entrar.  
- Só um instante Rob. – falei colocando a mão no telefone para Rob não escutar. – Que foi?  
- Michael está ai na frente disse que não vai embora sem falar com você.  
- Diga que já vou. – falei contrariada e destapei o telefone. – Rob, tenho que desligar.  
- Okay, ligo pra você amanhã, beijo.  
- Beijo!  
Desliguei e fui para frente da minha casa. Olhei para a rua sem acreditar.  
- O que é isso Michael? Você pirou?


	8. Flores e Velas

- Eu pirei sim Kristen! Eu te amo e não posso viver sem você. – falou romanticamente, e eu podia jurar que ele tinha água nos olhos.  
Michael poderia ser muito dramático às vezes, isso era o trabalho dele afinal.  
Ele tinha contratado uma empresa de casamentos pra fazer uma surpresa pra mim. Ele escreveu com velas 'Kristen, me perdoe. Eu te amo!' no jardim da minha casa. E havia flores por todo o lado. Realmente dramático.  
- Para com isso Michael. Eu já te pedi uma vez.  
- Eu não vou desistir de você Kris, eu te amo!  
- Para de falar isso. Eu já entendi. – falei com frieza.  
- Por favor, Kris, não faça isso comigo. – ele se ajoelhou e os vizinhos (sim, os vizinhos estavam vendo o show) falaram 'Own' em coro.  
- Michael, você está sendo ridículo. Para com isso, ou você realmente nunca mais vai me ver.  
Ele se levantou contrariado.  
- Me de um motivo pra te deixar.  
Fiquei pasma, afinal ele não era o motivo do termino do nosso namoro. O motivo era que eu não suportava traí-lo, ele era meu melhor amigo!  
- O problema não é você, sou eu. Eu mudei Michael! Entenda isso. – falei relutando contra a vontade de socá-lo.  
- Eu não vejo mudanças.  
- Mas eu mudei, agora vai embora, por favor. Se você insiste tanto, podemos ser amigos. – falei entendendo minha mão na sua direção. E estranhamente ele apertou minha mão, e me abraçou.  
- Eu tenho muito medo de te perder pra sempre Kristen Stewart. – sussurrou no meu ouvido.  
Fiquei quieta, a Kristen que ele queria não existia.  
- Posso ir dormir agora?  
- Claro. Boa noite. – falou beijando minha bochecha.  
- Boa noite. Ah! E mande alguém limpar isso daqui. – brinquei.  
- Sua bobinha! – suspirou. – Eu te amo.  
Virei as costas e entrei dentro de casa.  
Como podia eu ser tão má e ele ainda me amar?  
Eu não o entendia.

A semana passou rápido. Cuidei de meu pai o máximo que pude, e ele estava feliz quando deixei a casa para ir ao aeroporto.  
Minha mãe me levou ao aeroporto na sexta-feira a noite.  
- Não está esquecendo nada?  
- Não mãe!  
- Vamos sentir sua falta.  
- Eu também! Tenho que ir.  
- Te amo filha.  
- Eu também. – falei indo para a sala de embarque.  
Meu vôo não atrasou, e cheguei cedo em casa, novamente.  
Abri a porta do meu apartamento e senti um cheiro forte de alguma essência. Havia rosas e velas espalhadas pela casa. Ninguém possuía a chave do meu apartamento. Oh, droga, Michael tinha uma cópia.  
Eu o mataria.  
- Michael eu vou te matar. – gritei da porta.  
- O QUÊ? – uma voz que não pertencia a Michael gritou do meu quarto.  
- Oh, Rob? Como você entrou aqui? – falei correndo para encontrá-lo.  
- Michael? – ele perguntou confuso.  
- Oh, ele era o único que possuía uma cópia da chave. – falei sentando na minha cama ao seu lado.  
- Você não falou com ele.- afirmou.  
- Eu falei, mas ele insistiu. Então eu falei com ele novamente, e ele desistiu.  
- Você está realmente livre?  
- Sim. – falei olhando a minha volta. Rob tinha colocado rosas em todos os lados, e as velas eram muito perfumadas. – Não sabia desse seu lado tão romântico.  
- Você não viu nada ainda.  
- Como assim?  
- Depois eu te mostro. Agora eu quero matar a minha saudade. – falou me beijando ternamente.

Capítulo pequenino, mas o próximo promete. ;D

Obrigada pelas Reviews, não esperava! (own que romântica)


	9. Nikki Read

Hoje era sábado e Louise queria marcar um jantar em comemoração ao nosso elenco. Eu ainda não tinha entendido o porquê disso, mas ela insistia que todos fossem.  
- Bom dia meu amor!  
- Bom dia Rob. – como ele podia ser tão perfeito agora?!  
- Está pronta?  
- Pra quê? – perguntei confusa.  
- Pro meu romantismo parte dois.  
- Ah sim, não me lembrava disso.  
- Tudo bem, vá se arrumar!  
- Está na sua casa? – eu estava muito curiosa, não conseguia me conter.  
- Sim. – falou me beijando e se afastando para se arrumar.  
De repente me assustei com meu pensamento. E se Robert me pedisse em casamento? Eu aceitaria?  
Eu não poderia aceitar. Todos iam saber. Inclusive Michael. Eu não queria magoá-lo tanto.  
Fomos para sua casa em silencio, Robert tinha um olhar alegre e sorria pra mim às vezes. Mas eu estava muito confusa, não sabia como ia reagir.  
- Okay. – ele falou quando estacionamos na sua garagem. – Agora ponha isso. – falou me dando uma venda.  
- Eu tenho mesmo que fazer isso Rob?  
- Não estraga o clima Stewart!  
Ele me guiou para a sua casa, e pelo que eu me lembrava ele estava me levando para o quarto.  
- Honey, I'm here! – escutei uma voz familiar de alguma mulher.  
- Não acredito. – falei tirando a venda.  
- Eu também não.  
Ele correu para o quarto para ver o que Nikki estava aprontando. E eu fui atrás, lógico!  
- O que é isso Nikki Read?  
- Oh my God! - falei no impulso.  
Nikki estava em cima da cama de Robert, rodeada por rosas. E ela usava uma lingerie vermelha. Não suportei ver aquela cena. Sai para a sala a procura da minha bolsa.  
O que aquela desgraçada estava tendo com o meu Robert? Okay, ele não era meu, mas...  
Eu estava com muita raiva, não conseguia acreditar que Robert tinha me traído.  
- Kristen, volta aqui. Você não está entendendo, ela é louca. – ele gritou correndo atrás de mim. – Saia da minha casa agora! – escutei ele dizer para Nikki. – Kris! Não faça isso.  
- O que você quer que eu pense? – falei quando ele me alcançou na sala. As lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto, malditas lágrimas.  
- Eu quero que você saiba a verdade.  
- Eu estou vendo a verdade Robert. – Nikki se aproximava, e as minha lágrimas não paravam.  
- Por que esse teatro todo Robert? – Nikki falou abraçando Robert pela cintura.  
- Sai daqui Nikki.  
Meu choro se intensificou, eu já estava soluçando e precisava sair dali, mas Robert não me deixava ir embora. Sentei no sofá, apoiando meu rosto nas mãos. Ele sentou do meu lado.  
- Eu quero que você seja minha Kristen Stewart! Para sempre.  
Nikki gargalhou. Até quando ela ficaria ali? E desde quando ela estava ali?  
- Você diz isso agora Robert. - Nikki retrucou.  
- Cala a boca Nikki.  
- Não calo não. Você dorme comigo e diz que eu sou a sua vida e depois me troca por isso. - falou apontando pra mim com desgosto.  
- O QUÊ? – gritei.  
- Cala a boca Nikki.- Robert repetiu se levantando.  
- Você me usou Pattinson, mas isso não vai ficar assim. – Nikki falou com raiva. No seguinte instante ela chutou a mesa de vidro que ficava no lado do sofá onde eu estava. Os cacos voaram pela casa e meu braço começou a sangrar pelo corte.  
- Viu o que você fez? Sua idiota. Pare de mentir!  
Robert me pegou no colo e carregou pro seu carro.  
- Me desculpe! – ele falou com uma enorme tristeza nos olhos.  
Olhei para o sangue e senti que ia desmaiar  
- Respire fundo. – ele me falou ligando o carro. Sorri para ele como se agradecesse e não consegui suportar, desmaiei.  
Acordei no numa maca do hospital, e vi que tinha uma agulha transportando soro para o meu sangue.  
- Kris? – eu ainda não enxergava muito bem, mas reconhecia aquela voz de qualquer modo.  
- Oi Rob.  
- Me desculpa. Eu realmente não sabia que ela estava lá.  
Eu queria muito acreditar nele, mas aquilo já tinha acontecido. Nikki Read era uma mulher muito linda e ele podia realmente ter dormido com ela.  
- Mas ela esteve lá. – afirmei quando devia perguntar.  
- Nós somos amigos Kris. Ela confunde as coisas.  
- Como que eu posso acreditar em você? – perguntei séria.  
- Eu vou te provar quando a gente sair daqui.


End file.
